


Lemu Writes Karkat/Terezi Porn

by Lemu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemu/pseuds/Lemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemu Writes Karkat/Terezi Porn

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/4645.html?thread=767525#t767525

During the session, bathing was filed under the list of "things that are less important than saving our race". No one had the expendable time to enjoy it, except for maybe Aradia, but bathing was probably not one of her top priorities seeing that she was made of metal at the time. 

But on the meteor, there was time to kill. Three years, actually. There was time and a half for all the luxuries sacrificed during the session. Karkat was one of the first to take the opportunity to wash all his clothes, giving anyone who interrupted the cycle to add their own clothes a snarling earful of profanities. Clean clothes, however, were made obsolete by an unclean body. Karkat was less fond of abulition traps than he was of "washing machines", as humans called them, but you gotta do what you gotta do. 

Karkat stood, buttass naked, in the trap, staring at the faucet. In a brief moment of heartaching nostalgia, he realized that this is the first time he would have a bath without his nagging lusus. However, he figured at least it would make the whole ordeal a lot more peaceful. He turned on the water, nice and hot, and winced a little as his bare feet stung from the sudden change in temperature. He sat down, getting used to the water as it rose higher and higher.

He shut off the faucet once the water was almost at the rim. It was blissfully warm, and the heated trap would keep it from cooling. Karkat sighed and leaned back, resting the back of his head on a towel set on the trap's rim. He would eventually have to actually bathe, but for now he was contented to lay back and enjoy the relaxation that he was deprived of for so long.

When the knocking on the door came, Karkat figured he must have fallen asleep, though he did not know for how long, it certainly must have been long enough to inconvenience the next person waiting in line for a bath. 

"Hurry up, I need to get in there before the paint dries on me!" 

Karkat decided not to question how Terezi managed to get herself covered in paint, responding "You know this isn't the only trap on the meteor, go use another one!"

"I can't" Terezi shouted back, clearly in panic. "I am not going to walk that far, the paint'll dry by then!"

Reluctant to get out of the nice, warm trap, Karkat called out, “Just come in and rinse yourself off then! You won’t see me under the water.” Usually he would be fearful of being seen so... exposed, but he knew Terezi already knew most of his intimate secrets, so what did it matter?

There was a pause, then Terezi slowly opened the door a crack, poking her head inside and inhaling. “You sure you’re okay with it?” She asked. She then stepped into the bathroom, and Karkat found that he had severely misjudged her dire need for the trap. He had figured she’d just need to rinse off her hands and face in the sink, but oh no. She was covered head to toe in various shades of bright, gaudy dyes. 

“What the fuck?!? Did you get into a paint fight or something?” 

Terezi immediately went to the mirror, sniffing at it, then wiping her tongue across the glass. “Oh god, it’s worse than I thought...” she murmured. She then proceeded to shed her shirt. 

“WHOA, WHOA, WAIT UP!” Karkat blurted out. “I thought you just needed to rinse off in the sink or something!”

“It’s oil-based! It doesn’t come out easily!” Terezi pointed out. “Come on, it’s in my hair and everything! You said I could rinse off!” She knelt beside the tub and splashed some water on herself rubbing a bright yellow stain on her shoulder. “What, are you afraid of sharing a trap with a girl? Geez, water hot enough for you, Karkles?”

Karkat could feel his face burning already. Sure, he and Terezi have had “moments” on occasion, but all of them so far had involved being clothed! “...” Karkat struggled for a comeback. He certainly was afraid, wait no, embarrassed about bathing with a girl, but he really didn’t want to send her away when clearly she needed the trap... he didn’t want to get out either, his clothes were still in the rinse cycle and he was not willing to run down the veil hallway in nothing but a towel to get clean, dry clothes. 

However, Terezi was not going to give him the luxury of thinking it over. She finished discarding her paint-soaked clothes (while Karkat desperately averted his eyes) and just stepped right into the trap. “I’ll be quick, I promise.” She assured him, before sitting down in the water, forcing Karkat to press himself against the other side of the trap.

“Exactly what are you going to change into when you’re done?” Karkat asked.

Terezi stopped with a stunned look on her face. It occurred to Karkat that she had not thought of this beforehand. Seer of Mind, indeed. “Awwwww shit.” Was all she whispered. 

At this point Karkat was ready to smack his head against the edge of the trap until it cracked open and spilled like an egg. “Fine, then. Once I’m finished, I will get myself dressed, then go retrieve a clean set of clothes for you, all right?”

Terezi nodded, then realized something. “My room has a password, you can’t get in.”

“What’s the password, then?”

“I’m not gonna tell you! It’s my room! How about I borrow your clothes, change into mine, then bring yours back when I’m done?”  
Karkat was not keen on letting other people wear his clothes, but it seemed that this was the best solution at hand. “All right, fine.” He growled. “Hurry up and clean yourself so that we can pretend this never happened.”

“Right, right...” Terezi reached down and picked up the soap sitting next to the trap. “Karkat, this is dry, did you even use this?”

“I was going to!” Karkat said defensively. “I was just enjoying the peace and quiet first... until you decided to drop in uninvited.” He kept his head turned away the whole time, too embarrassed to watch Terezi bathe. 

Terezi continued to wash herself off, showing far less inhibitions than her red-faced companion. The water was already getting icky-colored from the paint washing off her body. “Karkat, is there any more paint left in my hair?” She reached over and nudged him, urging him to actually look and give her a verdict.

The problem was, it was hard for Karkat to focus on the condition of her hair and not find himself looking at the rest of her. “Uhhh, yeah looks fine.” Of course, there likely was still paint, but Karkat didn’t want to linger on her any longer. 

There was no fooling Terezi. “You didn’t even look! I can feel the paint in it anyway, you liar.” She paused momentarily, inhaling sharply. “Hehehe, you’re so red.”

“No shit, I’m turning red! In case you haven’t noticed, there is a goddamned naked girl in the trap with me! I’d consider that a perfectly legitimate excuse for someone to blush!”

Terezi flashed one of her tell-tale wicked grins at him. “Is that so?” she asked in a mocking tone, leaning forward toward him. “Do you think I’m sexy?”

Unfortunately, Karkat’s wish to be teleported far away could not be granted. “I refuse to answer that.” He put bluntly, hoping it would convey to her how uncomfortable she was making him feel. But the moment after he said it, he realized he just set himself up for one of her goddamn court mockups.

“That is not an acceptable answer, Mister Vantas.” Terezi replied, putting on her best game face. “Answer the question truthfully.” 

Karkat knew his answer was yes, but he feared how she would react to his confession. He knew the outcome would be even worse if he lied about it. There was no dodging this bullet. “Yes, I think you’re sexy.” Karkat spit out, avoiding eye contact.

His answer was music to Terezi’s ears. Though it wasn’t like she needed his answer to know how he felt. His noticeable erection kinda illustrated his thoughts on her clearly enough. “Well, well, well, mister lady-killer!” Terezi crooned, faking a swoon. "Looks like I’ve got you all hot and bothered too!”  
Karkat sensed what was coming and made a move to protect himself, but was not quick enough to stop Terezi from /grabbing his goddamned bulge/-

And that was that. Two pubescent trolls, naked in an abulition trap, with one holding the other’s bulge in her hand. It was one of those moments that, even though everything leading up to it was bumpy and awkward, both parties decided to drop their inhibitions and just fucking go with it. 

It was hard to tell who pounced on who, but the next instant, they were tangled together, lips locked and fingers in hair, legs hooking around each other’s waists. It wasn’t a first kiss for either of them, but it was first naked kiss. The banter stopped completely; their mouths we busier dueling, with the occasional lick or nip.

Terezi steadily worked her way forward, coaxing Karkat to lean further back until she was hovering over him, with her nook pressing his bulge down flat against his stomach. The ire was strong and it was quickly consuming the trolls, depriving them of coherent speech and leaving them groaning and rumbling deep in their chests as they kissed and nibbled on one another’s necks. 

Karkat’s hands started exploring. They started on the small of Terezi’s back, then moved forward, sliding up to cup her breasts, where they lingered, squeezing and kneading. After getting their fill of boobplay, they traveled their way down, tracing her waist and coming to rest on her hips.

This was taken as some sort of cue for Terezi. “You about ready to take me, now?” She purred, lining herself up.

Growling in response, Karkat pushed down on her hips and bucked upward, burying himself inside her, up to the hilt. Terezi let out a squeak, stunned by the sudden pain of first penetration. Karkat leaned into her and kissed her, hushing her whimpers and reassuring her, before slowly moving his hips a little bit, both of them just getting used to the shock. 

Pain quickly gave way to pleasure, and Terezi let out a blissful purr. "Aahhh, Kar..." She crooned. She leaned into him, pressing a messy kiss to the side of his neck, nuzzling, licking and nibbling. 

Karkat responded with a deep, throaty rumble, holding her hips tightly, and then thrusted up into her, eliciting a squeal from the troll girl. His thrusts continued as he bit down on his bottom lip, barely fighting back the urge to grunt and moan. But as Terezi began to rock her hips to his rhythm, squeaking and squealing like an overgrown wriggler, he could no longer restrain himself. He kissed her fiercely and moaned loudly into her mouth. 

The force of their rhythm increased, and their combined movement began to cause the paint-tinted bathwater to slosh out of the trap, drenching the bathroom floor. Groans and shrieks bounced off the thankfully sound-proofed walls. The two trolls clung desperately to one another as they pounded together, heat building between them until Terezi let out her loudest cry yet, shuddering as she reached her climax. Her spasms and squeals coaxed Karkat into his as well, and her thrust into her as deep as he could go, pumping her full of that candy red that she so adored.

They remained in an orgasm trance for about thirty seconds before coming down, Terezi collapsing onto Karkat’s chest, gasping for breath. “W-wowwww...” She breathed. “Damn, Karkles, I... wow.” She nuzzled against his chest, basking in the afterglow. “Your heart is racing, too.”

“You made it so.” Karkat purred, choking almost immediately after, from realizing how corny that was. But fuck it, it was fitting. He kissed her once again, deeply enjoying how tame she was compared to her usual spastic self. Maybe all she needed was a good fucking, after all. 

Terezi nuzzled a bit more, before pulling back and admiring the impressive mess they had made. “Well, so much for getting clean in this water.” The water, tinted with paint and genetic material, was the color of diluted beef broth. “Hahaha, gross.”

“We’re gonna need to take a whole ‘nother bath.” Karkat grumbled. “And actually clean ourselves this time.”

Terezi purred and sidled up to her matesprit, flashing him her signature toothy grin. “I’ll help scrub you clean, Mr. Vantas. Hehehe.”


End file.
